


Showtime

by fictionalsecrets



Category: Castle
Genre: Dildos, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalsecrets/pseuds/fictionalsecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitely AU, and maybe a little out of character. Alexis misses Max, and she shows him just how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and sucked in a calming breath. Max had been in London for two days now and she _really_ missed him. It was eating her up inside, chewing and gnawing at her. It would be fairly late there, pushing midnight, but she knew he would still be awake. 

She clicked on video call and waited for him to answer. When his face appeared on the screen she waved shyly and pulled her laptop down onto the floor to balance on her thighs. 

"Hey gorgeous. Miss you." His voice was a little thin, staticky with distance and bandwidth, but it was him. 

"Miss you too. How's London?"

"Great, I think I saw Pippa Middleton today! Or you know any other number of British brunettes. What about you? How's the city?"

"Slushy and gray. It was sleeting earlier." She wrinkles her nose and pushes the laptop down to her knees, it's hot. 

"Are-- did you just get out of the shower?" He cocks his head to the side when he realizes it's her purple robe she's wearing. 

"Mmm, no. Took it around noon when I crawled out of bed."

"You've been naked all day? And now you are Skyping me naked? Naked?"

She giggles at his silliness and plucks the top of her robe apart to show him the tank she's wearing under it. He gets an eyeful of cleavage as part of that, and even in the dim light from his hotel room she can see his eyes darken. "Just PJs. Calm down."

"I was much more excited by this phone call 30 seconds ago," he groans. 

"I may have had another reason for calling you. I wanted to show you my new Christmas presents to me," she teases, giving him a saucy smile. 

"Does it involve lace?"

"Definitely not. I miss you, a lot. I want to show you how much." She bites into her lip and waits for him to respond. 

"Just so we're clear, no lacy tits?"

"Ass. Give me a minute?"

"Sure," he responds as she places the laptop on the ground, facing her giant shower. "That looks fun!"

She laughs as she rises and pads into her bedroom. The box is in her top dresser drawer, cardboard and innocuous and buried under her panties and socks. She scoops it out and slides back in to her bathroom, shedding her robe at the hook. 

"I hear you. Was that a door being locked? Talk to me. I'm scared of the dark!" he calls playfully, to which she once again laughs. "I knew it!"

She empties the box beside the laptop and tosses the cardboard up onto the counter. He's still talking nonsense when she slips out of her tank top and sits back down. "Close your eyes."

He complies, and she turns the laptop back around to face her. She adjusts the lid to get rid of the glare from the vanity lights behind her and then tells him he can look. 

He feels his cock twitch in his boxers as soon as he sees. Her smooth, creamy breasts are on display for him, full and perky and puckered and pink -- he just _knew_ that her nipples were going to be that exact shade of baby pink. "Shit."

She palms them and gives them a squeeze. The tips of her hair are tickling at the tender flesh, and she feels the gooseflesh erupt across her body. It makes her shiver. "I was going to sleep with you on Christmas Eve. I was going to let you fuck me and everything," she explains, rolling a hardened nipple between two fingers. 

He chokes on his tongue and scrambles from his bed, ducking into the harsh bathroom lights with her and her breasts and her teasing in tow. He lets his laptop teeter precariously on the edge of the counter while he looks for _something_ to jack off with. He shudders when he comes across a bottle of KY jelly in his Dad's toiletries bag, but snatches it up anyway before racing back across the suite with her. He throws the lock and flips the light on. 

She grins at his red cheeks and wide eyes. Her lips wrap around her nipple and she sucks, keeping an eye on the screen and her boyfriend. 

He settles on the bed far enough away from the camera that she can see the tenting. "You are a cruel woman."

She releases her breast and raises up onto her knees. The tiny pink bow on the front of her panties does nothing to make the scrap of fabric look innocent. The white thong is sheer and satiny and /wet/. She slowly peels it down, letting it roll up as she exposes her baldness to him. 

"Fuck. You shaved."

"Mmm, but not for you. Creepy as it is, my mother drilled exactly one thing into my head, her one rule to live by, 'Now, Alexis, boys like girls who shave their pussies' and then she would always pause. She never failed to follow that phrase up with 'and so do girls.' I just like how it feels," she replies, stroking the smooth flesh with two fingers. 

"Girls or your gorgeous lady bits?" 

"Both," she teases, chuckling when his eyes bug. She pulls herself open, spreads her lips so he can see them glisten. 

"Fuck, Al, that looks so delicious." She watches him palm himself on camera and squeeze. 

"I am delicious," she promises, drawing two fingers into her slick silk. She makes obscene noises as she sucks them clean for him. 

"Tell me a story, whatever fantasy you get off to most," he begs, pulling his boxers down to free his impressive erection. 

"You're big, wow," she breathes forgetting about her show as she focuses on his cock. It looks thick, a lot thicker than anything she's ever used, and he's not overly long. He isn't short either, maybe somewhere close to 7 inches. And his foreskin is still hugging his head tightly. She feels a surge wetness coat her entrance and slip down her thighs. "You're going to feel amazing."

He grins proudly and sits up straighter, she did just give him pretty high praise after all. "You-- you said both earlier. Have you touched another girl before?"

She blinked rapidly and looked back at his face. "Huh?"

"You said you liked the way it feels, have you ever..."

She shifted closer and then sat back on her ass, bending in on herself so she could be seen and give him a good angle. "My friend's dad had a huge porn collection, and he didn't really know how to hide it. There were three of us crowded into her walk-in around her laptop, watching lesbian porn. We had only recently admitted to masturbation, so it was getting pretty awkward in there. We were all itching to touch, but we didn't want to be freaks. Kelsey broke the ice. She grabbed my hand and put it between her legs, and it took her about three seconds to orgasm.

"Julie was watching from my other side, you could actually hear how wet she was over this movie. She fucked herself until she sighed and slumped against the shoe cabinet, and they both turned their eyes on me. She kept glancing at the screen to make sure she was doing it right, but Kelsey rubbed me to a pretty fast orgasm," she sighed fondly at the memory and gently stroked down either side of her throbbing clit. "I love it."

Max had squirted a decent amount of lube over the head and was slowly working it up and down the length of his shaft as she spoke. "I want to eat your pussy so much."

"I want you to, too." She smiles and reaches off camera, popping a lid open and drizzling the liquid into her hand. She wrapped her hand around the red shaft to transfer the liquid and then dangled the device in front of the camera. 

"Is that a Hello Kitty vibrator?" 

"Yep. My Christmas present to me."

"Damn, Japan."

"To be fair I don't thinks this is the intended use, it's listed as a personal massager."

"Yeah, and you know they know it's being used this way."

"Duh," she grins, flicking it on and sliding it up her thigh. 

"You're pretty comfortable with this."

She presses the tip against the engorged nub of her clit and sighs happily. "I have good friends."

"Here I thought you were an innocent little princess," he grunts, circling his fist around his head. 

"Oh, Max." She's almost positive she doesn't need to lube the dildo that's still off screen, because she's never been this wet. 

He's going at himself hard, pumping his shaft like his life depends on it. She grabs the dildo and swirls it in her arousal, getting it good and coated before she presses the head against her opening. It slides in easily and she moans as she adjusts around it. 

"Fuck, baby. I'm gonna bust soon."

"It's okay. This is for you," she whispers, as she takes more of the toy in. She lets it rest once it's buried to the hilt and focuses on teasing her clit with the vibrator. 

He's completely enraptured by the way she touches herself, for him. He's grateful for the lube too, because lotion would've long ago given way to friction burn. He's fondling his nuts with one and twisting his other one up and down and up and down and up the length of his cock. And every time she fucks that dildo into her and moans, he squeezes his head into his fist just like he's entering her. 

They play back and forth like that for several minutes until he unloads wildly in London. Before he can get it under control his cum has hit the laptop, bedspread, and, finally, his chest. He pants in excitement as she follows not long after, twitching and spasming around the fake cock. 

"I can't wait to fuck you."

She grins and slowly slides the dildo out. "Same," she sighs happily. It amazes her that she can still feel how open the dildo made her and brushes her fingers down to touch. 

"Fuck yourself again for me."

"Need a breather. But you can look all you want."

"My little internet porn star," he teases, following her fingers with his eyes. 

She drags them slowly between her messy lips, swirling the lube and liquid together across her skin. Every once in a while she lets the tips of her fingers dip into her opening, and it's not long before she feels that need coiling low in her belly. 

"I want your cock so bad," she whimpers, impaling herself on the two wandering digits.

"Trade me that sweet little cunt and it's all yours," he promises, cock twitching as it readies for more. 

"How are you gonna do it first, baby?"

He grunts at the wet slap and clears his throat before answering. "I'm gonna play with that pussy for hours. You're gonna be so wet, Lex, and just begging me to let you orgasm. I'm gonna use my fingers and my tongue until you shake with need. Then I'm gonna slide my fingers in that tight little hole and pound you until you cum. And your tits, baby you'll have hickeys for days."

She hums approval and slides her soaked fingers up to her clit. "Then what?"

"Then I'm gonna make love to you. I'm gonna slide in nice and easy, and fuck you for an hour with little, gentle thrusts. You'll hate me for it, but I know that once I get in there I won't want to leave. So I'm gonna make our first time together last. We'll be so strung out by the end, we won't know our names. We won't be able to walk. And right when you get to the edge of sleep, I'm gonna slide down between those creamy thighs and feast on you." He's fisting his cock and giving it slow lazy jerks as he tracks her fingers back in and out. 

"Oh, M-Max," she hiccups, hitting that sweet spot deep inside, "are you home yet?"

"Not soon enough. Shit, you are so wet."

She groaned and focused her attention on that patch of spongy skin inside. "For you. Wet for you. Baby, how mad would you be if I went to see Kelsey?"

"You asking me for permission to have sex with your friend?"

Alexis nodded and let her free hand drift down to her crotch as well, fingers dancing over her clit. "We could make you a movie. She loves to eat pussy, used to just crawl right up under my uniform skirt and push my panties aside. But if you don't want me to, I won't."

Three days later there was a link to a Dropbox file in his email. It was a video. His girlfriend had made him an honest to god porno. Thin plot, sort of cheesy music, and what had to be the previously mentioned school uniform. It got him through the rest of his vacation and revved him more for when he got to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this happened unexpectedly and in a very short amount of time. 
> 
> It's Alexis and Kelsey, and the video they made for Max.

_Three days later there was a link to a Dropbox file in his email. It was a video. His girlfriend had made him an honest to god porno. Thin plot, sort of cheesy music, and what had to be the previously mentioned school uniform. It got him through the rest of his vacation and revved him more for when he got to see her again._

 

"He really doesn't mind?" Kelsey asked, adjusting the too small button down around the incredibly effective push-up bra her friend wore. The white material was stretched taught over the lace that encased the ample chest securely, and just the sight if it already had her motor running. 

"Encouraged it, actually. I think it probably had something to do with the male fetishization of lesbianism. That and he's pretty open, after we got done playing the other night he was telling me about some of the other stuff he's done," Alexis trailed off as she worked on securing one of her braids. 

"Oh, don't leave me hanging," Kelsey grinned as applied a bright coat of lipstick. 

"He's been with other guys before. Like, all the way..."

"Shut up. For real?" Kelsey gasped, turning on her friend with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and he's done some tying up and being tied up," she teased, tying off the second braid. "I'm kind of looking forward to that, but he had this whole list of stuff he wants to try. And I was so on board with most of it."

Kelsey squealed in delight before going over and clicking on the stereo. The music that wafted out of the speakers was some terrible unlicensed crap she'd picked up in a thrift shop for a quarter. It was experimental and synth heavy, and the perfect backdrop for their little amateur porno. "I'm so wet right now."

Alexis smiled coyly and put on her most innocent of airs. "Am I ready for class, Miss?"

"Go turn on the camera and get everything set, I just need to grab my shoes. "

Alexis went over to the camera and turned it on, she adjusted the view through the small screen off to the side and then played with the lighting to take some of the harshness out of the room. 

"You're sure your dad isn't going to come home right? Because nearly being caught with my face in your crotch once is more than enough for me."

"He took Kate to the Hampton's for the New Year. They probably haven't even made it out of bed yet. Shudder. Ew."

"I'd bang her," Kelsey countered, "in a heartbeat."

"Hot as she is, I'd still like to not think about my dad having sex."

"Fair enough. So, what do you think?" she asked, stepping into the office.

Alexis raked her eyes over the outfit Kelsey wore. Tight black skirt and see through green top. Barely there bra and killer nude heels. The severe bun and cat eye frames sealed the deal. "Headmistress of my dreams."

Kelsey grinned and took a seat at the desk. Everything of importance had been removed, Alexis had no intentions of explaining to her father how pussy had gotten all over his things, and some generic notebooks and blank sheets of paper had taken their places. 

Alexis pressed record and waited out of frame while Kelsey played her part of flipping through the blank pages. She fake pressed a button the phone next to her and spoke, "Miss Linderby, please send in my next appointment."

That was her cue. Alexis shuffled past the edge of the camera with her head hung and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk. She folded her hands neatly in her lap and waited silently. 

"My records indicate that your grades have recently taken a nose dive. You know very well that poor academics will not be tolerated at my school," Kelsey scolded, rising from the seat and rounding the desk. 

"Yes ma'am," Alexis replied meekly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why are your grades falling, hmm?"

"I can't focus in class, Miss," Alexis replied, looking up for the first time. "It's just so distracting."

"What about class is distracting you, dear girl?" Kelsey asked, coming toward her friend and surreptitiously bringing the camera and it's tripod closer. She stepped around behind Alexis and began to knead her shoulders gently. 

"It's teacher, Miss. I try to pay attention to his lessons, I do try so hard, but I just always seem to end up thinking about how it must feel," Alexis admitted with red cheeks.

"How what must feel?" Kelsey encouraged, letting her fingers drag up and down her friend's arms. "How his cock must feel in your hands? Your mouth? How it must feel to bend yourself over his desk and let him use you?"

"No, miss. Not at all. I find myself imagining how it must feel to get to do those things to you," Alexis whispered, shifting once more in the chair.

Kelsey's eyebrows rose and she pulled her glasses off. "I see, well perhaps we can do something to fix that." She left Alexis sitting in the frame of the shot and once more rounded the desk to mime using the intercom. "Miss Linderby," she spoke, in a hard and authoritative tone, "clear my afternoon. This is going to take longer than I thought."

Alexis swallowed nervously. And looked back at her lap.

Kelsey came back and kneeled down in front of her. "So your grades are slipping, because you want to know what my pussy is like?" she cooed, running her fingers over the long skirt in front of her. "How it feels and how it tastes?" Each pass of her fingers pushed the skirt further up Alexis' creamy thighs. "What it must be like to own the cock that gets to bury itself in my hot cunt every night?"

Alexis let her thighs fall slightly open, and she nodded as she took a ragged breath. "Yes, Miss. I get so caught up by those thoughts I simply have to run home and touch myself."

Kelsey grinned quite evilly, and leaned back away from her prey. "Show me. Right now. Play with your tight little cunt for me."

Alexis allowed her eyes to go wide in shock, and then nodded mutely after taking in the stern glare. "Yes, Miss."

"Good girl," Kelsey murmured, hungrily licking her lips. 

Alexis stood up from the chair and raised her skirt just high enough to be able to hook her panties and slowly peel them down. As soon as they were free of her Mary Jane clad feet Kelsey leaned down to scoop them up. 

"I'll be keeping these," she told the redhead before inhaling deeply from the gusset of the plane cotton panties. 

"Yes, Miss, of course," Alexis replied before beginning the task of unbuttoning her shirt. 

As more buttons were undone, and the shirt pulled free from the waistband of the skirt, Kelsey's own skirt rode north, barely in the frame of the shot. 

"What nice titties you've been hiding away under there, barely a woman and already so full," Kelsey purred, scratching at her thighs.

"Thank you, Miss." 

Next was the front clasp of the bra, Alexis worked free each one of the hook and eye loops very slowly. It gave Kelsey the time to once again move the camera around, and then take her place in the other chair, with her skirt all bunched up and hairy pussy wantonly displayed.

She shrugged off the shirt and bra and stood in only her skirt, frilly socks and shiny patent leather shoes. Her breasts stood proudly in front of her, nipples already hardened and dark with arousal. Gingerly, she took a seat on the edge of the chair, taking the time to fan the tail of the skirt out behind her. With one hand she detached the camera from the tripod and passed it off to Kelsey. 

Inch by tantalizing inch she rolled the skirt north and tucked it into its own waistband, and then shifted the chair around to face Kelsey and the camera. She bent one leg up and hooked her foot at the arm of the chair; the other she let splay naturally. 

"Looks so sweet little girl. Has anyone had the pleasure of tasting your little honey pot?" Kelsey asked, as she slowly zoomed in. 

"No, Miss. Relations are frowned upon, it's in the rules book," Alexis answered, as she let her fingers drift down to her lips and further spread them open. 

Kelsey laughed lightly and zoomed back out. "Sweet naive child, those rules are meant to keep you from getting in a family way. Surely you must know that a tongue and fingers cannot get you pregnant."

Alexis blushed once more and sucked the fingers of her free hand into her mouth. Her other hand was still busy at her pussy, spreading her moisture over her lips. 

"So moist, dirty girl. How much do you want me? Hmm? Show me. Orgasm for me," Kelsey encouraged, letting her other hand fall to her own cunt. 

Alexis let her play come to her naturally as she watched Kelsey finger herself. Her wet fingers went to her breasts, alternately spreading saliva and arousal over the hardened nubs of her nipples. "Oh, Miss," she cooed, pinching at herself roughly, "you're so wet. Look at the way your fingers just slide right in."

Kelsey grinned evilly and tilted the camera down to her own crotch, recording her own masturbation for her best friend's boyfriend. "Indeed, should I add another finger for your enjoyment?"

"Mm, yes, Miss. Please do, stretch it for me," Alexis whimpered as Kelsey slid a third finger into her opening. 

Kelsey fucked herself for a few more strokes before tilting the camera back up to Alexis, who was all but abusing her breasts. One nipple was being roughly toyed with while the other was being angrily ravished in her mouth. Kelsey moaned low when the puckered and angry pink nipple popped out of Alexis' mouth; evidence of her biting and sucking on it was more than evident. As she pulled the opposite breast in for the same abuse, Kelsey's wet fingers slid up across her stomach to play with the other one. 

"Your little cunt looks so hungry for attention," Kelsey whispered, letting go of the breast and sliding them down toward the bald pussy in front of her. 

"Not yet, Miss. Please. You asked me to show you how I touch myself when I think of you. This is part of it. I play with my nipples until I simply cannot take it anymore, and then it just takes a few quick swipes. After that. After that you can touch," Alexis promised, teasing the tips of her nipples with fleeting appearances of tongue. 

Kelsey sat back and let Alexis have her way. Her own pussy was throbbing with need, and if Alexis didn't hurry it up she was just going to have to jump the gun. 

It didn't take long though. Soon Alexis was quivering in the chair, and both hands were flying to her wet cunt as she struggled to stand up. She spread herself wide open with one hand and quickly began to flick her exposed clit with the flats of her fingers. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and... release. Her legs trembled as the tried to hold herself up. Her fingers had stilled over her cunt as she moaned. 

Kelsey felt a wave of her own heat flood her seat. "My, my, my. What an odd way to touch such a beautiful puss. Tell me," she questioned, as Alexis dropped into her seat in a graceless movement, "what happens next?"

"I catch my breath," Alexis panted, as her chest heaved in time with her still spasming opening. "Then it's always long and slow. I've even put stuff in there before." She blushed heavily as she admitted the last part.

"Like what, what has the little innocent girl made herself a dildo from?" Kelsey prompted, scooting closer. 

"A hairbrush," she teased shyly. 

"Naughty. I think I have something that will feel much better though. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Miss," Alexis replied taking the camera and turning it on Kelsey. 

Kelsey grinned and pulled her shirt up over her head, letting it fall to the floor as she moved next to her bra. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Yes, Miss. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I love the way sweet little pussies like yours taste. So eager and fresh. You aren't my first. You won't be my last," she drawled, punctuating her final word by swiftly sheathing two fingers inside Alexis. 

"O-ohhh," Alexis moaned, trying to keep control of the camera as she very nearly shot off to another orgasm. 

Kelsey waited for the redhead to still and then leaned in to gently nip at her thighs. 

Alexis did her best to steadily track Kelsey's teasing tongue, following each movement as she was tormented by what she wasn't getting. 

Kelsey wiggled the two fingers inside her friend and sat back. "It's always the sweetest little girls that end up like this in front of me. They're always the ones most willing to play. Are you ready?"

"Miss, please," Alexis begged.

"My favorite part." Kelsey bent back down and pressed her tongue out flat against Alexis' clit. 

"Oh... So nice." Alexis felt herself sag back into the chair and let her legs spread farther apart. She then angled the camera to get the best view of Kelsey working her over. 

"It's gonna be better than nice, sweetheart," Kelsey promised. It only took a moment for her to find the right rhythm; gently working her fingers in and out while she teased all around her clit with her tongue, occasionally dipping closer to circle it. Then without warning she would suck the little nub between her lips and let it press against her teeth. Just as quickly she would back off and tease her once more. 

Alexis was a moaning writhing mess. She'd had to abandon the camera, it was now sitting facing them from the table beside her chair. Her hands were busy knotting themselves in Kelsey's once immaculate hair, trying to force the girl deeper. 

The added pressure only made Kelsey slow her assault down. "Good things come to those who wait," she said, pulling her mouth off of the redhead's cunt. 

Alexis only squeaked in response as another digit invaded her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that the camera captured the evil grin and the wetness that coated Kelsey's chin. 

She lowered her face back down and tried to work her tongue into the tight space her fingers were occupying. She gave up after two failed attempts and went back to teasing the exposed clit in front of her. 

She repeated her cycle of slow and teasing to all out assault for what seemed like an hour. Alexis had ceased making words completely and alternated between guttural moans and keening little cries as Kelsey hit that sweet place deep inside of her. 

"Ohff- ffu--" Alexis stuttered, as her orgasm approached. "Kelsey, shit. Here it comes," she moaned, breaking character and grinding harder into her friends face. 

"Get the camera, now," Kelsey ordered, stopping long enough to only say that. As soon as the words left her mouth she went right back to work. 

"Okay, it's--- ahh, fuck. Kelsey, I'm coming again," Alexis moaned. 

"Good. Maxy boy? Are you watching closely, because you are going to love what happens next," Kelsey teased as she drove Alexis even harder. She was like a machine, her hand kept picking up speed as she sucked and nibbled and hummed all at once. 

It was complete sensory overload when it happened. Alexis made a strangled sound as her body tore away from the seat, arching forward. White hot heat was exploding everywhere in her body and she could only see black. The tingles of pleasure were deep in her bones, and she was still riding the tide of her orgasm when she felt Kelsey start fucking her again. 

Kelsey fumbled for the camera with her other hand, barely managing to capture the rush of liquid that her friend expelled as she came one last time. "Our baby girl is a squirter, Maxy."

"Fuck, what just happened," Alexis whimpered, curling herself up in the seat.

"We'll be back in a little while," Kelsey said to the camera before shutting it off. 

Alexis continued panting from her position on the chair, while Kelsey looked on smugly. It took quite some time before Alexis felt like she could hold herself up again. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I made you have several orgasms. In a row. Before finally getting you so strung out on it, that you squirted. Caught it on tape too," Kelsey grinned proudly. "You finally back on earth, because..." The girl just pointed to her bush as she trailed off. 

"Just, god, get me flat on my back, please," Alexis whined as she slid from the chair and worked her way into a supine position. "Okay, bring it to me."

Kelsey clapped gleefully and straddled the redhead's face. "It's probably not going to take much to get me off right now, fair warning."

Alexis hummed and set to work on just as thoroughly ravaging the pussy above her as her own had been. 

Kelsey hiccuped out her sigh as she fought to stay upright. She fumbled for the camera and started it recording again while Alexis lapped hungrily at her lips. 

"We're back, Alexis can't talk right now though," Kelsey simpered, biting back a moan of pleasure. "Wanna see why?"

She flipped the screen around the camera and held it out in front of her, angling it so he could watch Alexis eat her out. "She's so good, Max. Her tongue is like magic."

Alexis used every trick in her arsenal. She used her teeth to graze, her nose for steady pressure, her tongue was never still. It traced letters and numbers and swirls and dips. And the sucking, every time she pulled Kelsey's clit between her lips the girl would halt mid word. All her seductive words and stories for Max were interspersed with sounds of pleasure as Alexis noisily sodomized her from below. 

Kelsey's orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She moaned and sank down further onto the redhead's face. "Fuck me sideways with a jackhammer, Lexi. Shit, you so don't play fair."

Alexis just hummed into the quivering cunt and wiggled the finger that she had slid into Kelsey's ass.

"Look at what the little hussy did, Max." She raised up and shoved the camera down between her legs. "Of all the nerve."

"Get off of me. I want to go wash my hands and then play some more," Alexis grunted, shoving at Kelsey. 

Several hours later, after the apartment was cleaned up and the movie sent off to her boyfriend, Alexis fell into a deep slumber. It wouldn't be long now until her boyfriend was home.


End file.
